Raspberry
Raspberry, who was previously known as QTRASPBERRYPIE, is a donor on the server and can be seen almost daily on the server. Raspberry joined the server on May 23rd as a poorfag when the server is still relatively new and quickly growing as more players join the server due to the sudden influx of interest in anarchy servers. A day after mindlessly traveling in the nether and overworld, the time has been mostly spent on gathering dirt for his remarkable dirt hut base to flex on all the rich niggas. Raspberry is recruited by Kelby (previously known as icewolf14) in the nether, together with someone who does not play anymore because of unfortunate events (dying in the nether and ragequitting). Together, Raspberry_ and Kelby based as a duo and quickly became geared with full enchant and almost god tools and armors a few days after basing together. As of now, they are stacked with god sets and tools, ready to face any challenges that might await them. Envy, Greed, and Regret Raspberry_, who had seen the wealth and riches of other veteran players, had a spark ignite inside of his 10 IQ brain and quickly set out to raid 'The End' to loot its foreseeable fortunes. With the server being young and quickly growing as the community expands, Raspberry was quick to act and set out his journey as soon as possible to 'The End', while its resources are still plentiful and easily acquirable. Thousand of blocks had been trampled by the filthy feet of Raspberry exploring The end with the goal of finding his first-ever unraided city, and with dedication, comes rewards. An unraided city has been found. Hours are spent walking in The End with a great deal of bridging and pearling to nearby islands is needed for Raspberry to get his first ever Elytra while looting all the shulkers he can find because he was a poorfag at the time. Fueled with excitement, Raspberry was eager to get more Elytra to flex it to all his friends while it doesn't really do anything other than be hated. He took out his Elytra from his E-chest hoping to find more end goodies to brag about. He jumped off a cliff with stacks of rockets on his hand hoping to find an End City. A few seconds passed. "Why am I dropping so quickly?". Raspberry asked himself while sweating his balls. He took out the Elytra but forgot to put it in his armor slot because he is retarded like that. Filled with excitement and greed, he forgot the major equipment he needed and fell to his doom, costing him his first-ever Elytra. Fall of Chromium Chromium was built from the ground up by Raspberry. Of course, this wouldn't be possible without the help of Feral and Galisp who were the very first members of the base who arrived and traveled hours to get to Chromium. Here is the list of people who were a part of Chromium. Regardless of contribution, I accepted them as a part of Chromium and deserves to be recognized as a member who've been in the base. * Kelby * Feraligatrs * Medscend * Galisp * ercercerc * Tiptopbop * DaddySatan * lolingcraft * OwO As for the 'mysterious' criminal who stole all the heads, beacons, and destroyed buildings. The most suspected person is Tiptopbop. After his ban, Satan was able to access his alt account which Tip has been using and found the items missing from Chromium which tiptop had been blaming us for. No one can really form an idea of what motive Tip had to do this to Chromium. Really disappointing. Rest in Piece Chromium. Category:Players